O duszkach, wróżkach i butach
by Rogogon
Summary: Adam Lambert, Sauli Koskinen. Saulbert / Adam, Sauli i Lily obchodzą Halloween. / pierwszy fanfic po dłuższej przerwie, specjalnie na wczorajsze Halloween.


**O duszkach, wróżkach i butach**

- Chciałem kupić Czerwonego Kapturka, ale się uparła.

- Czerwonego Kapturka?

- Albo jakąś księżniczkę. Nawet małego wampirka, żeby do nas pasowała. Ale nie dała się przekonać.

Adam i Sauli siedzieli przy stole w kuchni, każdy przy swoim laptopie – Sauli robiąc bankowe przelewy za ostatnie zakupy na eBay, a Adam wybierając zdjęcia na okładkę nowego singla. Co jakiś czas spoglądali w kierunku wyjścia z kuchni, które od pół godziny w regularnych odstępach czasu mijał mały, biały duszek, drepcząc raz w jedną, a raz w drugą stronę przedpokoju.

Lily była niemal tak uparta jak Adam. Nie dość, że sama wybrała sobie kostium na tegoroczne Halloween, to uparła się, że sama go wykona. Po cichu, korzystając z chwilowego roztargnienia Sauliego, wyjęła z szafy jedno ze schowanych tam prześcieradeł i skróciła je, tnąc wedle własnego uznania i misternego projektu. A teraz od kilku godzin uparcie odmawiała zdjęcia krzywej narzutki, twierdząc, że „to część planu".

Sauli nie wiedział jaki to plan, ani kto go wymyślił. Nie wiedział też, jak powiedzieć Adamowi, że prześcieradło, którego część dumnie nosiła na sobie jego ukochana córeczka, było właśnie tym, za które nie dalej niż tydzień temu zapłacili prawie pół tysiąca dolarów. Ale postanowił powiedzieć mu o tym jutro (albo nigdy) – dziś za dobrze bawił się robiąc małej kolejne zdjęcia, którymi przez cztery lata zdążył wykleić już połowę gabinetu.

- Idę się przebrać. – Adam zamknął laptopa i wstał od stołu. – Za dwie godziny mamy być u Brada, a Tommy i Isaac już tam są.

- Jasne. – Sauli uśmiechnął się do męża. – Ach, byłbym zapomniał! Dzwonił Kris, spotkają się z nami już na miejscu.

Adam zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Mały duszek znów minął wejście do kuchni. – Nie przyjadą tutaj?

- Niestety. Podobno Kassie w ostatniej chwili zmieniła zdanie w kwestii kostiumu i po prostu nie zdążą.

- No trudno. - Adam pokiwał głową i nachylił się, aby pocałować Sauliego w czoło. - Zacznij się przebierać, nie mogę doczekać się, aby zobaczyć twój kostium.

Puścił do niego perskie oko i wyszedł z kuchni, kierując się na piętro, czując rosnące podekscytowanie swoim ulubionym świętem, oryginalnym przebraniem i coroczną imprezą organizowaną przez Brada. Nawet ludzie z branży nie organizowali tak dobrych przyjęć halloweenowych jak sam Cheeks, u którego co rok ostatniego dnia października bawiła się połowa Los Angeles.

…

Ledwie zdążył nałożyć sztuczne, wampirze kły, kiedy drzwi łazienki otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Sauli. Usiadł na brzegu wanny i spojrzał mu w oczy. – Pomaluj mnie.

Oczy Adama rozbłysły, a on sam dobrze o tym wiedział. Uwielbiał robić makijaż, nie tylko sobie, ale Sauliemu, zwłaszcza Sauliemu. Czuł wtedy ich wyjątkową więź, którą przez tyle spędzonych razem lat nie zdążył się jeszcze nacieszyć. Nie miał dosyć ich wspólnych chwil i miał nadzieję, że nigdy się to nie zmieni. To i sposób, w jaki jego serce biło za każdym razem, kiedy na niego patrzył. Gdy w ciszy dotykał delikatnie jego policzków, powiek i ust, czuł bliskość, którą właśnie dzielili. Jeden z ich ulubionych, najbardziej intymnych momentów.

Co rok przebierali się za parę wampirów, a tegoroczne Halloween nie różniło się od poprzednich. Za każdym razem jednak zmieniali swoje kostiumy, pozostając w wampirzym klimacie. Sami czasem byli zdziwieni, jak wiele innowacji można wprowadzić do prostego motywu, aby żaden kostium się nie powtarzał.

Tym razem Sauli wybrał klasyczne przebranie Hrabiego Draculi, a Adam…

- Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby go z ciebie ściągnąć. – Zamruczał mu do ucha Sauli, zawiązując z mu tyłu czarny, skórzany gorset. Adam wstrzymał oddech, gdy blondyn polizał płatek jego ucha i zadrżał, kiedy poczuł jego dłoń przesuwającą się w dół jego brzucha, zatrzymują się na wybrzuszeniu tuż pod krawędzią gorsetu. – Kiedy wrócimy to przysięgnij, że zostaniesz tylko w tych butach, bo…

Adam odwrócił się w jego ramionach i przerwał mu w pół zdania pocałunkiem. Położył dłonie na dole jego pleców, przyciągając go bliżej siebie, pogłębiając pieszczotę. Uwielbiał dotykać językiem jego wampirzych kłów, czuć je na całym swoim ciele – jedyne w swoim rodzaju zmysłowe, surrealne doznanie. Każdego roku, kiedy wracali do domu po imprezie u Brada, nie zdejmowali ich aż do świtu.

Sauli westchnął, kiedy usta i kły, które nosił Adam przesunęły się na jego szyję. Jednak w kolejnym kroku - rozpięciu koszuli lub spodni – przeszkodziło mu głośne kaszlnięcie.

Obaj odwrócili głowy w kierunku drzwi sypialni. Kilka kroków od nich stała Lily, nadal w swoim przebraniu. Odsunęli się nieco od siebie, a Sauli niemal niesłyszalnie westchnął.

- Aniołku, nie powinnaś poczekać? Pamiętasz, że prosiliśmy cię, żebyś pukała, zanim wejdziesz do tego pokoju. – powiedział Adam nieco rozczarowany tym, że mała przerwała im akurat w tym momencie.

- Drzwi były otwalte, o tym nic nie mówiliście. – odparła rezolutnie. Nierówno wycięte otworki sprawiały, że widoczne było tylko jedno duże, ciemnoniebieskie oko. Adam pomyślał, że wyglądało to absurdalnie śmiesznie, jednak też nieco przerażająco. Wyciągnął rękę, aby to chociaż trochę poprawić. – W kazdym lazie jestem gotowa, mozemy iść.

Bojąc się zapytać, czemu gotowa jest dopiero teraz, skoro przebrania nie zdejmowała praktycznie od rana, Adam pokiwał głową. – My też. Chodź, skarbie – wyciągnął do niej rękę – przygotujemy twój koszyczek na cukierki.

…

Nie zdążyły zamknąć się za nimi drzwi domu sąsiadów, kiedy Lily pobiegła szybko w kierunku furtki, za którą zobaczyli trzy postacie skąpane w blasku ulicznych latarni.

- Kassie!

Lily dobiegła do furtki i otworzyła ją na oścież, wpadając w objęcia swojej przyjaciółki, córeczki Krisa, a aktualnie drugiego małego duszka o jeszcze bardziej krzywym kostiumie.

- Czy ich plan polegał na odrzuceniu naszych propozycji kostiumów i postawieniu na swoim? – zapytał Sauli, kiedy podążali za swoją córeczką na ulicę, gdzie czekali już na nich Kris i Katy.

- Na to wygląda. – uśmiechnął się Adam, biorąc swojego męża za rękę i ściskając ją czule. – Myślę, że będziemy mieć wesoło z takim małym uparciuchem.

Sauli zaśmiał się, a Adam zawtórował mu w tym, jednocześnie otwierając bramkę i wychodząc na ulicę. Kris i Katy, uśmiechnięci, przytuleni, przebrani byli za parę piratów; Kris najwyraźniej za Jacka Sparrowa – i Adam musiał przyznać, że wyglądał piekielnie gorąco – a Katy za seksowną piratkę w krótkiej sukience i z opaską na jednym oku. Całkiem obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, wyglądała jeszcze lepiej od Krisa.

Adam gotów był się założyć, że wybrali dla Kassidy strój pirata.

- A więc dzieciaki miały w tym roku swoje własne plany na przebrania? – zaśmiał się Sauli, kiedy przywitali się z Allenami, a dziewczynki zajęły się porównywaniem zawartości koszyków ze słodyczami.

- Najwyraźniej. – Kris pokręcił z uśmiechem głową – A zastanawialiśmy się, co to za konspiracja.

- Kassie rozmawiała z Lily przez telefon dobre pół godziny, omawiając ich „wielki plan". – przy tych słowach Katy zakreśliła palcami w powietrzu znak cudzysłowu, chichocząc cicho. – To urocze, kiedy omawiały wszelkie szczegóły.

- Mam przeczucie, że to nie koniec planu. – stwierdził Adam, kiedy szli w kierunku mieszkania Brada, które zajmowało dwa ostatnie piętra kamienicy znajdującej się przecznicę dalej. – Znając nasze dwa diablątka jestem niemal pewien, że jest w tym coś jeszcze.

Śmiejąc się i żartując, zajrzeli jeszcze po drodze do kilku domów. Dziewczynki rozczulały wszystkich swoimi przebraniami, za każdym razem dostając mnóstwo słodyczy do swoich koszyków.

Wkrótce, pokonując po drodze kilka pięter, dotarli przed drzwi apartamentu Brada. Cały korytarz i schody udekorowane były pajęczynami, dyniami i różnymi straszakami. Lily i Kassidy przeszły obok tego wszystkiego obojętnie i, wystawiając do przodu koszyczki, stanęły pod drzwiami, zza których dobiegała ich głośna muzyka. Adam wychylił się i nacisnął dzwonek strzeżony przez ogromnego, włochatego pająka. Po krótkiej chwili drzwi się otworzyły, a salwy śmiechu na widok Brada niemal zagłuszyły muzykę dobiegającą z mieszkania.

- Bardzo śmieszne… – wymamrotał Brad, wygładzając fałdki na różowej spódnicy baletnicy, która ledwie zasłaniała konkretne partie jego ciała. Bladoróżowe rajstopy i falbaniasty, migoczący gorset, a także skrzydła wróżki, korona i różdżka dopełniały absurdalnego przebrania.

- Kto cię w to wrobił, stary? – zapytał Kris, kiedy udało mu się nieco uspokoić.

Brad położył dłonie na biodrach, zapewne chcąc wyglądać groźnie, co nie do końca mu jednak wyszło.

- Niech no pomyślę… Pewnie wasze urocze córeczki. – Pokręcił głową, jakby sam nie wierzył w to, co się stało - Zagroziły mi, więc musiałem. – Spojrzał na Adama i przekrzywił głowę na bok z zainteresowaniem, odnosząc do góry jedną brew. – Fantastyczny gorset, Adam! Sauli, ty pieprzony szczęściarzu…

- Nie zmieniaj tematu, słodki. – Adam uśmiechał się szeroko. Kątem oka zauważył Lily i Kassidy przybijające sobie w milczeniu piątkę. – Lepiej przyznaj się, co takiego zrobiłeś, że sobie na to zasłużyłeś.

Brad otworzył usta, jednak nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk, bo Kassie odezwała się za niego – Pamiętaj, mamy na ciebie haka.

- Właśnie, Cheeks. Pamiętaj. – Dopowiedziała Lily, po czym wyminęły go obie z gracją i weszły do środka, znikając w tłumie gości.

Tłumaczenia Brada zginęły w kolejnej salwie śmiechu, na którą zareagował głębokim westchnięciem. Kolejne pytające spojrzenia okrasił przewróceniem oczu i niemal obrażonym tonem:

- Nie będę o tym rozmawiał. Już dość mam upokorzeń.

…

Lily zdjęła swój kostium dopiero późno w nocy, kiedy Sauli kładł ją spać. Zasnęła niemal natychmiast mocnym, kamiennym snem, zmęczona tworzeniem kostiumu, grożeniem Bradowi i całonocną zabawą. Pochrapywała rozkosznie przez lekko rozchylone usteczka, jej czarne loki rozsypane na poduszce, na policzkach delikatne rumieńce. Sauli nigdy nie mógł się na nią napatrzeć, na swojego ślicznego aniołka. Uśmiechnął się bezwiednie, gdy pochylił się, aby pocałować ją na dobranoc w czoło. Wyprostował się, spojrzał na nią jeszcze raz, po czym zgasił lampkę i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi.

Przeszedł kilka kroków przez korytarz i zatrzymał się w drzwiach ich sypialni. Były otwarte.

Adam rozsznurowywał właśnie swój gorset, stojąc tyłem do wejścia. Przez chwilę Sauli pozwolił sobie napawać się pięknem tego widoku, a kiedy gorset opadł na podłogę, poczuł rozkoszną falę ciepła rozlewającą się w jego wnętrzu.

Wszedł do środka i zamknął drzwi na klucz.

- Zostaw tylko buty.


End file.
